deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven vs. Wonder Woman
Raven vs. Wonder Woman (DC Comics) '''is a What-If? episode of Death Battle pitting Raven and Wonder Woman against each other. Description Raven vs. Wonder Woman: Two deadly super-heroines, but which will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Today we pit the two of the most deadly super-heroines against each other... '''Boomstick: Raven, a sorceress she-demon... Wiz: ...and Wonder Woman an Amazonian warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Raven Wiz: Raven is the daughter of the Trigon, an inter-dimensional demon who at the age of six destroyed an entire planet. Boomstick: Remind me not to mess with her family. Wiz: Naturally, Raven has strength equal to his, and to some even stronger. Raven's powers are persuaded by her emotions, and because of this she keeps her emotions bottled inside because of their destructive potential. Boomstick: Geez, imagine her on her period. ' Wiz: Raven's able to manipulate darkness, emotions, and energy. She can use these things to conjure up balls of energy that have are very destructive. '''Boomstick: Not only can she manipulate them for offensive capabilities but she can also, use them to steal emotions, and cause trumatizing illusions. ' Wiz: She also has many abilities that aren't typically, used for battle such as, forseeing the future, flying, telepathy, or teleporting. '''Boomstick: Raven can also, "Mind-Rape" people into going insane and until they are destroy by the trauma. Wiz: "Mind-Raping"? Boomstick: Raven has completed multiple feats, such as cause unconsciousness with one touch, destroying an army on her own, and being able to carry magic. ''' Wiz: Raven has something called, her soul-self. Her soul-self can be used for therapeutic reasons as well as offensively. '''Boomstick: Her soul-self can use telekinesis and it can also absorb hits. She can even use telekinesis on the other opponents attacks. Wiz: Raven also has another form called White Raven which uses all her emotions. Raven using this form was able to defeat Trigon who defeated the Justice League. Because of how powerful this form is she rarely uses it. Boomstick: Raven has yet another form, called her demon form. This form is when she lets her temper get out of control. ''' Wiz: Her Demon form is her deadliest, as she's able to easily destroy any mortal with no effort. '''Boomstick: So many ways to die... Wonder Woman Wiz: Wonder Woman's a Themysciraian warrior princess who gets her strength from the gods. Boomstick: Wonder Woman is considered one of the strongest females of all time and for a good reason too. Wiz: Wonder Woman has immense strength, as she was able to carry a 50,000 pound boulder without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: Strength isn't all Wonder Woman has. She's also capable of running 60 miles per hour. Wiz: Wonder Woman received many other abilities from the gods such as, being able to connect with the earth and heal small wounds, having a slow healing factor, super senses, resistance to fire, resistance to magical manipulation. Boomstick: Not only is Wonder Woman naturally strong she also has many tools that help her in combat. ''' Wiz: She has Iron Bracelets capable of making a sound to make ears bleed, her signature Lasso of Truth, a sword forged by Hephestaus himself, and her tiara which is used as a projectile by Wonder Woman at times. '''Boomstick: Talk about OP... 'Death Battle!' An out of control Raven is terrorizing a city. "All hail Trigon!" She says as she kills innocent people. Wonder Woman comes flying down to earth. "Raven stop! This isn't you. Trigon's controlling you." "Trigon isn't controlling me he's freeing me. Trigon is my lord and savior and soon you will all bow down to him!" I'm sorry Raven... but i've got to protect my city." The setting is the middle of a deserted street. FIGHT!!! Raven uses her telekinesis to pick up cars and throw them at Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman dodges them all and uses her superhuman strength to pick up a car of her own. She throws it at raven but raven stops it in midair and with a snap of her fingers causes it to explode. Car parts are flying everywhere and smoke covers the battle field. Wonder Woman rushed in hidden from the smoke. When Raven spots her coming straight at her it's too late. Wonder Woman punches Raven in the face and it seems her nose is broken. Raven heals herself quickly and uses telekinesis to grab hold of Wonder Woman herself and push her head first into a car. Raven starts shooting blasts of energy. Wonder Woman tries to dodge them but because of their large impact Wonder Woman is not able to dodge. Wonder Woman with no other option takes out her Sword and once again charges in. Raven cannot see Wonder Woman because of how fast she is and doesn't excpect the attack. When she finally notices Wonder Woman she backs up just enough for the blade to pierce through her skin a little and rip her cloak. Wonder Woman puts away her sword and starts getting to hand-to-hand combat with Raven. Wonder Woman attempts to punch Raven once again but Raven blocks her hit with her palm and kicks Wonder Woman in the chest which causes her to be knocked back. Raven attempts to heal the cut but it proves to much for her as she has to go into her soul-self to meditate. Wonder Woman tries to bring her out of it by attacking Raven. Raven's soul-self uses telekinesis to pick up multiple cars and throw them at WW. Wonder Woman sees the cars coming and punches them away just in time for Raven to come back to reality and teleport away. At this point Raven's in the lead because she healed using her meditation. As a last resort Raven attempts to use mind manipulation on WW. WW resists her attack and while Raven's vulnerable charges in and uses her sword to give Raven another cut. Both women are now equally hurt. "How did I fail?!" "Sorry, Raven but i'm finishing this off." "No, you're not!" Raven now enraged let's her emotions take control of her and now is in her Demon form. Wonder Woman throws her tiara but it does nothing to Raven. Raven uses telekinesis to pick up rubble and throw it at Wonder Woman. The rocks are coming rapidly and they're are many. WW isn't able to dodge and is brutally hurt by them. WW is bleeding everywhere and her armor is worn out. Raven starts running out of things to throw as WW rushes in while she's vulnerable to deliver the final blow. Raven sees this and opens her cloak. Inside is empty. Shadow tentacles sprawl out of her cloak and grab ahold of WW. "Soon Trigon shall rule the world." Raven has a sinister smile and chokes WW out as blood starts coming out of her mouth. "Soon." KO!!!! Results Boomstick: Well uh... that was something Wiz: WW and Raven were both tied. WW had everything she needed to defeat her but she couldn't do anything from afar and she couldn't get up close. Raven's main tactic with mind manipulation didn't work because of WW's resistance to it so she was at a disadvantage as well. Boomstick: But the hits WW landed on Raven were fatal and they did as much as the projectiles Raven did land. ''' Wiz: But the match was over when Demon Raven came out. She's far too strong and like I said before can easily kill any mortal alive. '''Boomstick: The winner is Raven. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015